


Eyes On You

by halfsweet



Series: Unfinished D/s AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: "You're becoming a brat, aren't you?" Brendon growls as he yanks on his hair and pushes him down on his knees. Patrick lets out a gasp, his heart hammering against his chest in excitement. "The other Doms told me about brats like you before. You love punishments, don't you? You like being punished?"





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> (just like ' _your touch got me looking so crazy_ ', this is set during the v&v/sp tour)
> 
> okay so after soul punk received plenty of negative reviews + people's criticisms on his image, patrick's mental health starts to deteriorate so he starts wanting more heavy scenes and deeper subspace but then he also knows brendon is very reluctant about heavy scenes bc he doesn't want to hurt him
> 
> so he tries to push brendon into being rough with him by disobeying him
> 
> (that's basically the gist of the full story. they start off as friends with benefits and promise to keep the D/s relationship in the bedroom, but then after panic splits and fob goes on hiatus, the line becomes blurred, and they unconsciously start having the relationship outside the bedroom)

"You're becoming a brat, aren't you?" Brendon growls as he yanks on his hair and pushes him down on his knees. Patrick lets out a gasp, his heart hammering against his chest in excitement. "The other Doms told me about brats like you before. You love punishments, don't you? You like being punished?"

"Y- Yes, Sir."

"Yes what?"

Patrick flinches. He knows what Brendon wants him to do, and, shit, this is totally going in a different way. He expects the punishments to be something like spanking or even pain play, but not  _ this. _

He flicks his gaze to meet Brendon, begging him silently, but Brendon is having none of it.

Brendon tightens his grip on his hair again, and Patrick bites his lips to stifle his moan. He closes his eyes, his whole face burning in humiliation. "Y- Yes, Sir. I- I love being punished."

"You haven't been a good boy, have you?"

"No, Sir." Patrick sobs, wanting to hide his red face away from Brendon, but the dark-haired man has his fingers in his hair to prevent him from turning his head sideways. This shouldn't be hot to him, but fuck, it's fucking hot as hell and he fucking  _ loves _ it and he's actually getting off on it. "I haven't been a good boy."

"Yeah? What have you been?"

"I- I've been-" Patrick swallows before continuing, his face now burning to almost a thousand degrees. "I've been a bad boy."

"And why are you a bad boy?"

His face is getting hotter and hotter with each incoming questions. It makes him feel promiscuous and dirty when he has to answer them, but still it gives him thrill and pleasure like no other. It's a definitely different feeling than what they always do. "Because I tried to get myself off without your permission, Sir."

If he's not hard before, then he definitely is now. Being on his knees in front of the Dom with not a single thread present on his body, hands behind his back, and head forced to tilt up so he can look at nothing but the Dom while answering his questions definitely pushes him deeper into his headspace.

He still has his eyes closed, not daring to open them because he can't speak, can't answer, can't talk the way the Dom expects him to if he's looking straight into those intense dark brown eyes.

"How did you get yourself off?"

Patrick whimpers, head ducking down, but Brendon pulls his hair with force, bringing his head back up. "I- I touched myself."

"Where did you touch yourself?"

_ Fuck. _ Not only is his face burning, but he's starting to leak, too. "M- My…" he trails off, shaking his head in frenzy, not wanting to answer. "Sir, please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

_ "Your what?" _

"Sir, please!" He cries out in pain when his hair is yanked again. 

"You know I don't like to repeat myself. Do you want to get punished again?"

Patrick shakes his head, knowing there's no way out. "I- I touched my-" he squeezes his eyes shut and swallows, whispering out the last sentence.

"Speak up." Brendon tightens the grip in his hair, and he can't help the moan that escapes him. "We can go all day if you want."

Whining, he braces himself for the questions that are about to follow. He knows they're only going to get progressively worse and dirtier from this point on. "I touched my cock…"

"What were you thinking of when you touched yourself?"

"I-" Patrick licks his lips and grips his wrists to hold himself back from stroking himself to the point of oblivion. "I thought of getting f- fucked by you, Sir."

"Open your eyes."

He squeezes his eyes shut even more. It's already humiliating enough to say all those things out loud in front of Brendon, and it's even more humiliating if he's looking at him while doing it.

"Are you going to make me repeat myself again?"

He immediately opens his eyes, not wanting to invoke the Dom's wrath. Brendon's grip on his hair loosens ever so slightly, but his attention is nowhere on himself. His attention is on the Dom himself; from the way his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat down to his chiseled chest and tattooed arm and to the obvious bulge in his pants.

His mouth begins to water. What he wouldn't do to get his hands and mouth on it.

"How was it?"

"I was on my hands and knees." He starts, his face flushing crimson as he recalls the image he had embedded in his mind. He's steadily leaking pre-cum now, and if this goes on any further, he can just come untouched. He casts his gaze downwards, but quickly looks back up into the Dom's eyes when his hair is tugged again. "And I- I had a blindfold on while you were doing it."

"Doing what?"

He makes a small noise at the back of his throat. "F- fucking me."

"With a toy?"

He shakes his head. He knows what Brendon is doing, trying to make him say everything himself. "Y- you were fucking me with-" he gulps, trying to ignore the searing heat from the Dom standing in front of him. "-with your cock, Sir."

Brendon hums in contemplation. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Patrick nods, sobbing. He has been wanting it since Brendon gave him a glance that morning that clearly stated he's ready for a play if he's up for it. "Yes. Please."

He feels another sharp tug on his hair, and this time, Brendon grasps his jaw, holding his head in place so he's looking directly up at him. "Beg for it."

"Please-" Patrick closes his eyes in embarrassment, but then whimpers when Brendon squeezes his jaw, his fingers digging slightly into his skin, but not too rough. 

"Close your eyes, and we'll start from the beginning."

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ As much as this turns him on, he doesn't want to repeat those things again. He opens his eyes again, shaking from fear. He needs to do this right so he doesn't have to do it all over again.

And so Brendon can finally fuck him.

"Please, Sir-" he begs, daring himself to look into those calculating dark eyes. "-fuck me, please. I- I need your cock in me. I- I'll be on my hands and knees, blindfolded, gagged, anything- just, please- I need-"

He cuts himself off with a moan, and a loud one at that, when he feels an aching warmth pooling low in his stomach. The words just planted the image in his mind, and he's definitely going to come untouched if he keeps going at this rate.

His thighs are tense from holding back his own orgasm, so is his whole body, and he whimpers in pain. He can't say another word anymore. They're only going to add more details into the image he has in his mind.

Too lost in trying to refrain himself, he barely registers Brendon pulling him up to his feet and wrapping his hand around him, stroking once, twice, and-

"That's it." Brendon coos softly in his ear as he lets out a high pitched moan, shooting white streaks over their stomachs and their chests. He shivers the entire time, even after he's come down from his high, overwhelmed with the sensation his own release and the feeling of the Dom surrounding him.

His eyelids droop shut as he pants heavily against Brendon's chest, his knees becoming jelly-like. He lets Brendon scoop him up into his arms and carry him to the bed while the dark-haired man murmurs praises to him the entire time.

"-amazing. I'm so proud of you, baby. You were so good-"

Even though he's already drifted off to slumber, he absolutely doesn't miss when Brendon calls him  _ 'baby'. _

_ It's just something all Doms say. Brendon doesn't mean anything by it. _


End file.
